Questioni di corpo
by Elvish girl
Summary: Ennesimo seprimento di DB+La Compagnia dell'Anello THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING
1. Capitolo II

QUESTIONI DI "CORPO" – capitolo I  
  
  
  
Ciao a tutti! Vi avevo avvertito che ci sarebbe stato un seguito alla mia prima fanfict decente (x modo di dire), e ora…beccatevi la seconda parte!!(che non è molto in connessione con il primo racconto, ha una trama un po' + intelligente, ma è sempre un modo di dire…^-^)  
  
Sono passati (ma perché inizio sempre così????????? Bah…) ormai poco più di 4 anni da quando è avvenuto il primo incontro tra la banda di DBZ e la famigerata (e sclerata) Compagnia dell'Anello, e allora, ma perché non rifare una rimpatriata? Sì, ci sarebbero tanti motivi per non scrivere un'altra storia come la precedente, ma dato che sono io la scrittrice, non me ne frega niente, voi leggete e basta… ^-^  
  
Freezer girl aprì' lentamente gli occhi e si mise a sedere, ancora intorpidita dal sonno. La luce filtrava debolmente dalle tendine e la stanza era ancora avvolta in una fioca penombra; sbadigliando, si voltò verso il suo compagno che le era accanto, e si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò su una guancia. Lui si girò lentamente- Ah, buongiorno caAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
E cadde dal letto con un gran tonfo.  
  
FG- Legolas, ma che fai??????? Sei già così fumato alla mattina???????  
  
Legolas la fissò, vedendo il suo viso ricoperto da una crema verdognola e da delle fettine di cetriolo- Miiiiiii, ancora un attimo e scavavo una trincea!!! Guarda che Carnevale è passato!!  
  
FG- Oh, ti riferisci alla maschera di bellezza?  
  
Legolas- Più che di bellezza mi sembra di orrore, sembri l'incredibile Hulk….  
  
FG- Grazie, vedo che cominci a fare i complimenti di buon' ora…  
  
Legolas si rimise sul letto accanto a FG- Oh, no, non offenderei mai la mia bella…  
  
FG- Grazie amore…  
  
E si protese per avere un bacio…  
  
Legolas- Ehmmm…..forse quando non hai quella roba in faccia, ok?  
  
FG gli fece una linguaccia e andò in bagno a sistemarsi…..  
  
Intanto Legolas si vestì ed andò in balcone per il solito allenamento di tiro con l'arco ed esercizi vari (lui ci tiene alla forma fisica….^-^)…Poco dopo, arrivò FG saltellando e si buttò al collo di Legolas- Senti, tessoro…mi ero dimenticata di dirti….oggi pome vengono di nuovo tutti i nostri amici a farci visita…  
  
Legolas- EH??????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
FG- Ma non sei contento di rivederli?  
  
Legolas- 'Sto CASH (che sarebbe un modo più raffinato per dire ca..o) che sono contento di rivederli! L'ultima volta hanno cercato di farti spogliare, chissà cos'altro s'inventano questa volta…  
  
FG- Beh, ma poi la cosa è andata a buon fine…o sbaglio?  
  
E gli diede una gomitata, sorridendo maliziosamente…  
  
Legolas [evidentemente in imbarazzo]- Ah, ehmmm……uh, beh sì……  
  
FG- Beh, allora preparati per le 3…e poi, dobbiamo dargli la notizia, no?  
  
Legolas- Beh, sì….anche se si poteva telefonare, no?  
  
FG- Che asociale del CASH che sei….  
  
Legolas- Vedremo poi chi l'avrà vinta…  
  
Si sa, il tempo vola(soprattutto quando lo voglio io ^-^) e finalmente(o purtroppo?) arriva l'ora fatidica: tutti quanti gli invitati arrivano puntuali, tranne quei 5 o 6 pirloidi (chiamasi Aragorn, Elrond, Haldir, Boromir e un altro di cui dirò il nome più tardi) che erano arrivati 1 ora dopo…perché avevano perso il traghetto (siamo su un'isola)? Noo!!! Oppure l'aereo?Ma noo!! Il fatto sta che sono tutti dei gran tirchioni di M… e nessuno voleva sborsare per arrivare con la Tirrenia (gli do ragione, piuttosto che salire su quella nave vado a nuoto) o con l 'Alitalia, e così sono arrivati come i profughi….col canotto! E a remare c'erano i 2 poveri Elfi, dato che gli Uomini sono sempre e sempre saranno dei gran bastards…^-^ E Freezer???????????? Freezer non c'è, s'era suicidato ricordate?????? Ma il suo spirito continua a seguire tutti quanti e veglia su cosa accade…  
  
Così alle 4, tutti sono riuniti in salotto, e immancabilmente, il casino regna sovrano su tutto: Vegeta, che era così contento di rivedere gli hobbit, comincia a prenderli a pugni uno per uno, specialmente Pipino (che aveva avuto una relazione con Bulma), Aragorn è contento di rivedere Cell, dato che il loro lavoro di attori era finito da un pezzo e non s'erano più visti…Goku si è chiuso in cucina (ma ovviamente a svuotare il frigo) con Sam, e tutti gli altri stavano facendo un gran bordello tra parlare, picchiarsi, ecc.. tranne Merry, #17 e Trunks che come al solito fumavano cannabis, e la solita erba- pipa…  
  
All'improvviso una voce prevalse sulle altre- PORCADIQUELLAPUZZOLABASTAFARECASINOINCASAMIA!!!!  
  
Ma non era FG….era Legolas!!!!!!! Tutti tacquero, anche perché stupiti dalla grinta che aveva acquisito il tipo….  
  
Vegeta- Ma che bravo! Dalle 4 parole dell'altra volta, sei passato a 10!! Sei per caso andato al CEPU con Del Piero e Papi?  
  
Legolas- Avrei dovuto vietare l'entrata a quelli più bassi di 1.40…  
  
Gli hobbit furono alquanto irritati dalla cosa….  
  
Vegeta- Ehi, cominciate a rompere le palle con 'sta storia dell'altezza! Lo sai chi sono io, stupido Elfo? Io sono..  
  
FG- Eh, ma che palla assurda che sei! Potresti evitare di farcele a fisarmonica tutte le volte ce ci incontriamo???  
  
Vegeta- Donna, bada a come parli….tu stai parlando a Sua Altezza il Principe dei Saiyan!!!  
  
Piccolo- Sua Altezza????? Ahahah….semmai Sua Bassezza!!  
  
Vegeta- Taci, muso-verde!  
  
FG- Beh, Veg, forse è meglio che sia tu….a prendere le misure!  
  
Legolas- Eh, sì….purtroppo siamo fatti così: tendiamo ad avere una BASSA considerazione di te…  
  
A quel punto scoppia una mega- rissa e tutti cominciano a menarsi, anche quelli che non centravano niente….e dopo aver "acquisito" qualche livido, tutti si calmano…[ah, le signore non avevano partecipato!]. E le signore prendono parola…  
  
Bulma- Siete solo dei burini casinisti e cafoni!!! Comunque volevo approfittare dell'occasione della riunione per dirvi…  
  
Vegeta- Oh, no donna, ti avevo detto di non farlo!!!  
  
Bulma-…aspetto un bambino!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- D'OH!  
  
Tutti-????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Goku scoppia a ridere come un pazzo- Ahahahahah Vegeta, hai combinato un altro pasticcio, eh?  
  
Chichi gli tira immediatamente un ceffone- Zitto, pecoraro che non sei altro, guarda che lo aspetto anche io un figlio!  
  
Tutti si girano a guardare Chichi con una faccia tipo questa ( O.O (questa faccia ricorre molte volte ^-^) e Goku sviene, e ci vogliono 20 minuti per riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi.  
  
Goku- Ah, che spavento raga, ho sognato che Chichi era di nuovo incinta!  
  
Tutti-……………………….  
  
Vegeta- Pirla, guarda che lo è!  
  
Goku guarda l'amico con la solita faccia da triglia, e risviene…A quel punto FG si alza e con lei anche Legolas….  
  
FG- Beh, a questo punto avrei anche io una cosa da dire…  
  
D'improvviso, tutti i diretti interessati, cioè Boromir e Frodo, che fino ad allora se ne erano sbattuti altamente di tutto, cominciano ad agitarsi….  
  
Frodo- No, non mi vorrai mica dire pure tu…  
  
Legolas- Eheheh….invece sì! Anche FG è incinta!  
  
FG diventa tutta rossa, mentre Frodo comincia a piangere come un bambino e Boromir s'incazza una belva, e tira colpi di spada qua e là, mentre tra gli altri c'è chi ride, chi è stupito, e chi se ne sbatte altamente (vedi il gruppo dei fumati)..  
  
Elrond- Sìììì evviva un nuovo Elfo giungerà alle nostre dimore!!!!!!  
  
FG- ??????  
  
Vegeta- Ma gli Elfi non erano quelli che non commettevano errori? Mi sa che questo è un errore imperdonabile…dehihihohu…  
  
Legolas- Parla colui che ha fatto il medesimo errore ben 3 volte!  
  
Trunks- Ma come????? Mamma, mi avevi detto che mi avevate voluto!!!!!  
  
Bulma- Ehmmm….non esattamente….  
  
Trunks- Lo sapevo!!! Buuuuu, siete stati cattivi!  
  
Frodo- Sigh….avevamo una così bella relazione…  
  
FG- Eeehh???????????????????????  
  
Frodo- Hai mandato il nostro amore in fumo…sigh…  
  
FG- Ma non dire cazzate, Mezzuomo e mezzasega che non sei altro!!!!!!  
  
Muten- Propongo un brindisi!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- Zitto ubriacone!  
  
Aragorn- La mia Spada è quella che Fu Rotta!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- ????????????????  
  
Boromir- A morte l'Elfo!!!!!!!BANZAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Aiuto!  
  
Boromir comincia a roteare la spada e a correre dietro a Legolas, che poverino non ha l'arco, e scappa come un disperato per sottrarsi alla lama nemica [ma quanto sono brava a scrivere! Se facesse ridere però sarebbe tutto più bello….]…  
  
Boromir- Vieni qui che ti faccio diventare un Picasso, ti riduco in pezzi e non sto nemmeno a numerarli [ahah…battuta…ridete!], ti tagliuzzo, ti…  
  
ZAC!!!!! Uno schizzo di sangue coprì la parete e la maggior parte delle persone…  
  
Bulma- AAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Sangue oddio! SangueSangueSangueSangue, è arrivata la fine del mondo, aiuto!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- TACI DONNA!!!!!  
  
Haldir- M-ma qu-questo è-è sangue? Ooohh….  
  
E sviene cadendo sul pavimento………  
  
FG- AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hai ucciso Legolas, noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- No sono vivo…  
  
FG- Ahhhhhh come farò ora??????????????????Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Sono vivo!  
  
FG- COME FARA' SUO FIGLIO???????BUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HO DETTO CHE SONO VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! V-I-V- O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VIVOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Ahhhhhhhhhh ho capitoooooooooooooooooooo, basta urlarmi nelle orecchieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti-?????????????????????????????'  
  
Frodo- E' morto Gandalf !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- Chi?????????????????????????  
  
Tutti gli hobbit- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Gandalf noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La salma giaceva a terra….  
  
Vegeta- Gandalf?????? Ma da dove è spuntato????? Ma l'altra volta non c'era!  
  
FG- Ehmmm, no, era ad Alcatraz…lo avevano portato dentro con accusa di praticare magia nera….  
  
Legolas- Beh, in effetti è un mago…  
  
Goku- Un mago decrepito!!!!! Miiii, potrebbe essere il nonno di mio nonno!  
  
Elrond- Come osi parlare così di un Istar??????? Lui è un mago potentissimo venuto da non si sa dove, ed è immortale….  
  
Tutti-………….  
  
Goten- A me sembra leggermente morto….  
  
Elrond- No, tra qualche minuto si alza…  
  
15 min. dopo non è cambiato niente…..  
  
Tutti- Beh?  
  
Elrond. Ehmm…forse non è più così immortale come un tempo…  
  
Frodo- Ahhhhhhhhhhh voglio morire pure io!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo va in cucina e prende un coltello, ma viene fermato da Sam…  
  
Sam- No, padron Frodo, non fate questo atto ignobile!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Levati di mezzo, voglio morireeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Non lo rivedremo mai più,nooooooooooooo…..  
  
Bulma- Dai, se vuoi ti consolo io…….  
  
Vegeta- Donna, non iniziare a fare la mignotta!  
  
Merry- Noooooooooooo, ma perché????????? Ora chi farà le barchette col fumo??????? E gli anelli????  
  
#17 e Trunks- Tranquillo, bello….ci pensiamo noi!  
  
Bulma tira un ceffone a Trunks, mentre tutti fanno un bordello assurdo, tra chi vuole suicidarsi, chi sviene di continuo, chi piange come un bambino, e per l'ennesima volta chi se ne sbatte altamente……..  
  
FG- Ora basta fare casino!!!!!!!!!!!! La cosa si può risolvere!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Sigh….e come?????  
  
FG- Basterà usare le Sfere del Drago, no?  
  
Piccolo- Sprecare le Sfere per quel vecchio rincoglionito???? Non penso sia una buona idea….  
  
FG- Ma dai, guarda che poi quei 4 tappi continuano a piangere e non sei tu quello che dovrà sopportarli!  
  
Legolas- Mi chiedo chi sia quel gran porta sfiga che ha gufato in questo modo…  
  
*IHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIH……* (la risata echeggiò a lungo nella stanza…..(e se avete prestato attenzione, saprete di chi si tratta)  
  
Tutti- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- FG, sei stata tu?  
  
FG- No, questa volt aio non centro….  
  
Vegeta- E allora chi ha riso??????? Lucertola, tu??  
  
Cell- No, nemico dell'igiene….  
  
FG- Comunque la risata mi era familiare…(avete capito chi è??)  
  
Chichi- Allora, avete l'intenzione di lasciare questo cadavere davanti ai miei occhi ancora per molto?????? Sto per vomitare!  
  
FG- Ehi, intanto devo essere la prima ad essere incazzata dato che il salotto è mio, e di tinteggiarlo in rosso non ne avevo proprio voglia!!!!!!!! E in quanto a te……  
  
FG si dirige verso Boromir, che era rimasto immobile come una statua, e lo prende per la maglia- Ora tu verrai con me a cercare le Sfere, e con noi verranno anche altre 5 persone….volontari?  
  
[Silenzio]  
  
FG-…………….  
  
Legolas- No, tu non puoi andare cara, sei al 3° mese! E se ti facessi male????????  
  
FG- No, non mi farò male, ma tu potresti venire con me ad accertartene…  
  
Legolas- Dovunque tu vada, io verrò…..  
  
Frodo- Vengo anche io, anche io, dai dai dai!!!  
  
FG- Va bene, ma rompi i maroni anche solo un secondo e fai la stessa fine di Gandalf!!! E chi altro??  
  
Pipino- Io!!  
  
FG- ???? Ah, ok vieni pure tu…..Ora ci serve qualcuno forte che possa portarci in giro per il mondo in volo e velocemente….Goku e Vegeta!!  
  
Vegeta- Ah, no, io non ci vengo per niente al mondo!!  
  
FG- Dai, Veggy…per favore!  
  
Vegeta- Ah, e ora mi supplichi pure?????? Ma sparisci!  
  
FG- Beh, scommetto che basterà Goku, lui è molto + forte di te e non avrà problemi a portarci tutti…tu invece…  
  
Vegeta- Basta così! Come osi metterei in dubbio la mia forza???????? Preparatevi che si parte domani alle 9 di mattina, vi aspetto davanti alla Capsule corp.!!!  
  
Legolas [sottovoce]- Ma è sempre così facile fregarlo?  
  
FG- Ihihihih…certo!  
  
Dopo qualche casino riguardante attraversare il pavimento pieno di sangue, tutti se ne tornarono [a rompere i maroni] a casa, mentre FG mette la salma di Gandalf…in un sacco? Ma no!!! In una bara??? E dove la trovava su un'isola grande come uno sputo? E poi non siamo mica nei film in cui CASUALMENTE quello che serve, c'è….l'aveva messa sul balcone, perché in casa puzzava troppo (anche quando era vivo)….il problema erano i gabbiani, ma per questo particolare, sorvoliamo (proprio come i gabbiani! Non fa ridere, sono proprio scema…)  
  
Fu una serata passata in bianco per tutti, tranne per qualcuno che, dovunque egli fosse, se la rideva come un matto, sapendo cosa aspettava i nostri amici……  
  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, FG, Legolas, Frodo, Pipino, Vegeta, Boromir e Goku si ritrovano davanti alla Capsule corp. All'ora prestabilita, tutti con una GRANDISSIMA voglia di partire. Qualche casino per trovare il radar cerca –sfere di Bulma, per dividersi in 2 gruppi ognuno dei quali portato dai 2 saiyan (di certo gli hobbit non sono andati con Vegeta perché di botte non ne volevano di più…per il momento!), e poi…si parte!!  
  
Si diressero verso nord, cercando qualche traccia delle sfere…Passa mezz'ora, passa 1 ora, e non trovano niente, e alla fine, dopo aver girato mezzo mondo, decidono di fermarsi in un luogo isolato [notare che sono tutti scazzatissimi].  
  
Vegeta- °§à@àù@ùò!!!!!!!!!@#ù@ùàòàùò!!!!!!! Ma perché mi sono fatto trascinare in questo squallido posto??? Io non ci volevo nemmeno venire…  
  
FG- Ehi, non sei l'unico che è su di giri, pure noi non siamo contenti della situazione…  
  
Frodo (piangendo)- Io voglio riportare in vita Gandalf, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Ti prego, taci……  
  
Boromir- Ma perché quel vecchiaccio bavoso s'è messo in mezzo quando stavo per colpire quel ' Elfo???????? Non ci troveremmo in questa situazione disperata almeno….  
  
FG- Zitto, Uomo depravato che non sei altro!!!!!! Invece lo saremmo, perché ti avrei fatto cercare le sfere senza radar a costo di metterci tutta la vita!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Buuuuuuuuuuuu, non lo rivedrò mai piùùùùùùù !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- E TU SMETTILAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E gli tira un pugno in testa….  
  
Pipino- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CASH!!!!!  
  
Tutti- ????????????????  
  
Pipino- Sono inciampato in questa pietra arancione e rotonda, ma vattene….  
  
E tira un calcione alla pietra, che rotola lontano…  
  
FG e Vegeta si guardano…  
  
FG- Pensi anche tu a quello che penso io?  
  
Vegeta- Che quello lì è un deficiente patentato?  
  
FG- Apparte quello ….  
  
Vegeta- Allora sì!!!!!!!! Cretino di un tappo, quella era una Sfera del Drago!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Ops….  
  
Tutti si mettono a rincorrere la Sfera, che continua a rotolare per un po', finché un grandissimo balzo di Legolas (che per effettuare il balzo, aveva dovuto calpestare un po' tutti) lo fa arrivare direttamente sulla sfera…  
  
FG- Evviva!!!! Ce l'hai fatta!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Oh, e così questa è una Sfera del Drago…che bella, queste lune rosse sono proprio carine…  
  
Vegeta e Goku- Eehhhhhhhhh??????????????????????????????? Lune???????????????  
  
Legolas- ?? Sì, ci sono disegnate delle lune!  
  
FG- Cos'è che non va?  
  
Goku- A quanto ricordo, le Sfere avevano delle stelline………  
  
Pipino- Beh, si vede che la moda è cambiata…….  
  
Tutti-………………SCEMO!  
  
Vegeta- Può darsi che Dende le abbia potenziate e poi ne abbia modificato leggermente l'aspetto…  
  
Goku- Sì, molto probabilmente è così!  
  
Boromir- Ehi, laggiù ce n'è un'altra!  
  
Tutti- ????  
  
Tutti corrono verso il punto indicato da Boromir, e, con somma sorpresa, trovano la seconda sfera, sempre con le lune…  
  
FG- Oggi è la nostra giornata fortunata! Chissà se ce ne sono altre…..sparpagliatevi e cercate dovunque!  
  
Dopo una mezzoretta, tutti quanti si ritrovano e….ognuno ha una Sfera in mano!  
  
Legolas- Sono 7 in tutto ,vero?  
  
Goku- Sì, le abbiamo trovate tutte!  
  
FG- Oggi è la nostra giornata fortunata……  
  
Frodo e Pipino- Evviva!!!!!!!!!! Gandalf tornerà in vita!!!!!!!! Cantiamo una canzone??????  
  
Gli altri- NO!  
  
Frodo- Uffa….  
  
FG- Beh, ora procediamo….datemi le Sfere che evoco il Drago!  
  
Vegeta- Tu?  
  
FG- Sì, e allora?  
  
Vegeta- Non è un lavoro da donne…date qua!  
  
FG- Ehi!  
  
Vegeta prende tutte le Sfere e le sistema per terra, per poi evocare il Drago Shenron….D'improvviso, un grande fumo si leva attorno alle Sfere, il cielo si fa nero, e un grande lampo le colpisce…  
  
Legolas- E ora, cosa dovrebbe succedere?  
  
FG- Ora apparirà il Drago Shenron, il più maestoso Drago mai visto, apparte Polunga… ha poteri enormi, infatti può riportare in vita e persone…  
  
Legolas- Ed è grande?  
  
FG- Enorme! LA sua lunghezza e possenza supera i limiti della tua immaginazione!!!  
  
Legolas- Ooh….guardate!  
  
Il fumo cominciò a dileguarsi, da con grande maestosità, dalla nuvola uscì….una lunga lucertola coperta di scaglie rosse con dei baffetti gialli; questa si guardò un po' attorno, poi vide i nostri amici, e si sedette….  
  
Legolas- La tua di grandezza lascia un po' desiderare……  
  
FG- ????????????????  
  
Vegeta e Goku erano ammutoliti……  
  
Frodo- E questo sarebbe il drago Shenron??????  
  
Il draghetto- E chi ti aspettavi? John Wayne per caso?  
  
E tirò fuori dal nulla una Marlboro light…  
  
Draghetto- Qualcuno a da accendere?  
  
Tutti- [silenzio assoluto e solito sguardo così ( O.O]  
  
Draghetto- Non f a niente… beh? Chi mi ha evocato? Io ho un sacco da fare, non posso perdere tempo con voi….ma sappiate che il mio desiderio ha un prezzo……  
  
Frodo- Non importa, noi vogliamo riportare in vita il nostro amico Gandalf….  
  
Draghetto- Ne sei sicuro, tappetto?  
  
Frodo- Ha parlato il Drago possente e vigoroso!!!!!  
  
Draghetto- Grrr…. questa offesa si aggiungerà al prezzo da pagare per la vita del vostro amico….dimmi…ti piacciono le donne?  
  
FG si riprende dal coma- Ehi, ma che CASH di drago sei?????? Qui le domande le facciamo noi, non tu!  
  
Frodo- Ehi, tranquilla…ci penso io….beh, sì se lo vuoi sapere!  
  
Vegeta- Credo che sia meglio lasciar perdere tutto….questo non è Shenron….  
  
Draghetto- Oh, no…Shenron è stato sostituito da me, il Supremo lo ha voluto…il mio nome è Rezeerf  
  
Vegeta- Non mi suona nuovo………comunque non mi frega un bel CASh del tuo nome, ciccio…  
  
Draghetto- Ma che uomo altezzoso……le cose non vanno bene in famiglia vero? Vedo sulla tua testa delle ramificazioni….  
  
Vegeta- Ehhhhhhhhh??????????  
  
FG- Ehmmm….vuol dire che hai le corna…  
  
Vegeta- Stupido! Mi vedi forse delle corna in testa?  
  
FG- Vegeta…….  
  
Vegeta- Oltre ad essere impertinente sei pure cieco!  
  
FG- Vegeta, vuol dire che sei cornuto, cioè che tua moglie se la fa con un altro!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Eheh…forse è meglio che io vada….ciao ciao!  
  
Vegeta- Vieni qua, brutto infingardo traditore!  
  
Vegeta comincia a menare Pipino, ma proprio di brutto, e lo hobbit finirebbe veramente all'altro mondo se Goku non intervenisse….  
  
Draghetto- Vedo che andate molto d'accordo tra di voi….ooh, ma vedo che qualcuno va ancora moooooooooolto di più d'accordo.. Baby a bordo, eh?[guardando FG e Legolas]  
  
FG (tutta rossa)- E tu fatti i CASH tuoi!!!!!!  
  
Draghetto- Io faccio quel che mi pare!!!!! E ora, esprimerò il vostro desiderio, come mi avete richiesto…  
  
Goku- No, no, non vogliamo esprimere alcun desiderio, è meglio evitare…  
  
Draghetto- Ora è troppo tardi…..  
  
Il Draghetto cominciò a crescere e ad assumere dimensioni spaventose, e il cielo cominciò a squarciarsi, attraversato da innumerevoli fulmini….  
  
FG- Oddio! Questo è uno spot della Michelin!!!!!!  
  
Tutti-???????????????????  
  
FG- Sta diventando un Bidendum( per chi non lo sa, è quel'omino bianco, il simbolo della Michelin appunto)!!!!  
  
Tutti-……………..[faccia ( -.-']  
  
Vegeta- Andiamo via o verremo schiacciati!!!!!!  
  
Goku e Vegeta caricarono (ma sono valigie??????) in fretta i loro "passeggieri", e poi volarono via a tutta velocità, cercando di evitare i fulmini e la zampate dell'enorme mostro….per poco non furono spiacciati contro una montagna, ma alla fine una nebbia denza avvolse il Drago, il cielo piano piano tornò sereno, e il Draghetto….era sparito!  
  
Tutto quello che rimaneva era la polvere delle 7 Sfere, che ormai erano solo sabbia colorata……  
  
FG- Ma non erano infrangibili???  
  
Frodo- I materiali non sono più quelli di un tempo…….  
  
FG- Taci, stupido! Sei contento???? Ora la tua mummia vivente è di nuovo nel nostro mondo, per sfortuna, e ora chissà quale sarà il prezzo del Drago..  
  
Vegeta- Forse la distruzione delle Sfere….  
  
Boromir- Forse il prezzo è riavere il vecchio rimbecillito tra di noi…..  
  
FG- Ihihi…anche se concordo, non deve essere quello…..  
  
Pipino- Dai, dai torniamo a casa a vedere come sta Gandalf….accelera, scimmiotto!  
  
Goku- Ehi, non chiamarmi scimmiotto o ti lascio cadere!!!  
  
Pipino- Uhuhuh, scusa……  
  
Dopo 1 ora, tutti sono sull'isola di FG, ed entrando in casa, vedono un gran macello……..  
  
FG- Oddio! Cos'è successo????? Il tornado???????  
  
Legolas- Un tornado in forme umane……  
  
Salgono tutti al piano sopra, e trovano Gandalf che stava dritto su una sedia , con un cappio intorno al collo, che era legato al lampadario…un piccolo salto e…….  
  
Tutti- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf rimane impiccato lì come un merluzzo……  
  
FG- Oh Dio mamma mia, questa casa è maledetta….ma perché s'è ucciso di nuovo????????  
  
Gandalf- Non sono morto!  
  
Tutti- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!1  
  
Gandalf- Non gridate, stupidi!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo (con le lacrime agli occhi)- Sei…sei vivo!!!!!! Sia lodato il cielo!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf- Ma stai zitto, deficiente!  
  
Frodo- ??????????????  
  
Gandalf- Perché mi avete fatto rivivere??????? Avevo avuto la giusta occasione per morire, e voi avete rovinato tutto….ora dovrò aspettare che siano trascorsi altri 10 000 000 di anni e finalmente potrò decidere se vivere o morire……grazie tante, bastardi!  
  
Gandalf uscì dalla stanza mentre tutti gli altri rimasero lì, completamente scioccati…….  
  
FG- Ci facciamo una birra? [Bleah, ma io odio la birra! Chissenefrega…]  
  
Tutti- Sì……  
  
Il resto del pomeriggio lo passarono a bazzicare in casa, a pulire il casino fatto da Gandalf a causa dei suoi istinti suicidi, furono usate 2 taniche di deodorante Glamour per andare via il suo fetore……  
  
La sera, chi s'era visto s'era visto, e tutti tornarono a casa, promettendo di non dire niente riguardo al Draghetto, e di dire soltanto che Gandalf era di nuovo vivo, sveglio, ma soprattutto, CONTENTO come era un tempo…^-^  
  
Legolas s'infilò velocemente nel letto, e abbracciò forte la sua amata [oh, che tenerezza……^-^]- Ehi….  
  
FG- Uhmm…  
  
Legolas- Stai ancora pensando al prezzo da pagare?  
  
FG- Sì, la cosa mi fa paura……  
  
Legolas- Tranquilla…….non è successo niente fino ad ora, perché preoccuparsi?  
  
FG- Non lo so………qualcosa mi dice di stare attenta……  
  
Legolas- Tranquilla, micia [bleah, ma che soprannomi orrendi mi sto inventando????] tutto andrà bene, niente potrà farti e farci del male….  
  
FG si passò la mano sul ventre- Ho paura per nostro figlio…..  
  
Legolas- Ehi, dai ,tranquilla, nulla gli nuocerà , io sarò sempre qui…ok?  
  
FG- Ok…  
  
Legolas- Ora baciami e cerca di dormire!  
  
FG- va bene…TVTB!  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Legolas- Anche io…anche io…  
  
I 2 rimasero abbracciati a lungo, per poi cadere nel sonno più profondo che nessuno abbia mai fatto….e qualcuno vigilava, nel' ombra. Era da tanto che non si divertiva così, e l 'indomani sarebbe stato ancora più bello- Ihihih…quelli non sanno cosa li aspetta il domani……finalmente la vendetta si compirà!  
  
Il silenzio infine regnò sovrano……..[uh, che finale pauroso…..^-^] 


	2. Capitolo II

Questioni di corpo – capitolo II  
  
  
  
  
  
FG si guardò attorno e vide una grande distesa di fiori profumati, così grande che l'occhio umano non poteva abbracciarlo tutto [il mio linguaggio si sta facendo complesso…^-^]; allora cominciò a correre, illuminata dai caldi raggi solari…  
  
FG- Come si sta bene qui! Ora voglio cogliere un po' di questi fiori…oh, ma cos'è c'è laggiù? Un bosco!  
  
FG vide pararsi dinanzi ai suoi occhi una immensa distesa di grandi alberi, alti quasi 2 metri: tra di loro passava un sentiero, coperto da foglie secche…FG lo imboccò, e cominciò a canticchiare allegramente…  
  
Ma all'improvviso, da dietro un albero, un'ombra avanzò minacciosa verso di lei e FG non poté fare a meno di gridare vedendo che era la sua copia perfetta!  
  
FG- Ma-ma t-tu sei me? Non è possibile! Ne esiste sola una di FG [unica ed inimitabile ^-^]!  
  
Seconda FG- Esattamente…ma non sei tu!  
  
FG- Eh??  
  
Seconda FG- Ahahahahahah!!!!! ((tipica risata horror)  
  
La seconda FG si allontanò correndo, mentre la nostra FG si sentì piccola di fronte a quella situazione, e sentì il mondo farsi grande, una sensazione molto reale….lei stava rimpicciolendo!!!  
  
  
  
FG- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! No, no nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
FG si mise a sedere: era stato solo un sogno. Si tastò la fronte, aveva sudato freddo….  
  
FG- Oddio che spavento! Kami-sama (esclamazione giapponese), che incubo….Ohi! Ma che dolore alla schiena! Sono completamente intorpidita…mi sembra di essere andata in letargo…chissà quanto avrò dormito….ehi, ma la casa mi sembra diversa…bah, devo essere ancora assonnata….ehi, ma tutto ora mi sembra più grande di quanto non lo fosse prima….mi sa che devo smetterla con la birra….  
  
FG aprì la porta del bagno e cominciò a togliersi il pigiama……il pigiama??????  
  
FG- Ma che CASH succede??? Eppure sono convinta che ieri avevo una camicia da notte!!!! E poi avevo anche gli slip, perché ora non li ho?….Aaahhh!!!  
  
Fu così che FG si accorse che forse non era esattamente come era la sera prima….  
  
FG- No, ehi, ehi, di una cosa sono sicura: ieri sera ero ancora una donna a tutti gli effetti!! Oddio, ma sono anche piatta come una tavola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E…….iiiiiihhhhh!!!!! Cosa sono tutti questi pelacci che ho sulle gambe????? Se è un incubo, voglio svegliarmi subito!  
  
FG ripensò al sogno da cui si era appena svegliata, e cominciò a capire…  
  
FG- Oh, no, non mi dire, no, è uno scherzo, non può essere vero……  
  
FG si avvicinò al lavabo e, essendo molto più bassa dello specchio, dovette fare un gran balzo per arrampicarsi e confermare le proprie convinzioni: l'immagine riflessa non era più quella di FG, ma era quella di Frodo!!  
  
FG- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SONO DIVENTATA UN'HOBBIT!!!!!!!!!! ANZI, SONO DIVENTATA FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ODDIO, MA CHE CASH HO MANGIATO IERI SERA?????????????? ODDIO, ODDIO, ODDIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, un attimo…..calma……ora scendiamo da 'sto lavandino, quella era un'illusione, ora mi ri-arrampico e vedrò il mio vero volto……  
  
2° visione (2° specchiamento non mi piace) …  
  
FG-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non è un sogno!!!!!!!!!! E' realtà. Ora capisco qual' era il prezzo da pagare! …….Oddio, sono diventata Frodo!!!! Non ci posso credere, che disperazione….sigh….uhmm, però il ragazzo non è poi così poco dotato come credevo…..  
  
FG ora era in piedi sul lavandino e guardava [immaginate dove…uhuhuh..] compiaciuta di quella che ora era la sua immagine riflessa….  
  
In quel momento, Merry (tutti gli hobbit vivono insieme) entra in bagno ed immaginate la sua faccia (sì bravi è proprio questa! O.O) quando vede il suo amico nudo, sul lavandino che si metteva in pose assurde….  
  
FG- CASH, Merry!!!!!! Potevi anche bussare!!!!!!!!!  
  
E così dicendo, scende e si copre con un asciugamano…  
  
Merry- Cos'è tutto questo esibizionismo e pudore? Non è che stai diventando un po' omosex, vero?  
  
FG- Ma sparati!!!!!!  
  
Merry- Beh, ora levati che tocca a me….e sveglia quei cretini di Sam e Pipino….  
  
FG- Pipino? Oddio, c'era anche lui ieri! Ora cosa gli sarà successo????  
  
Merry- Ma che CASH stai dicendo??????  
  
FG- Uh? No, niente…riflettevo ad alta voce……  
  
FG corse fuori dal bagno, e si accorse effettivamente che quella non era casa sua: era una topaia abbandonata, in cui però 4 piccoletti potevano vivere comodamente. Appena individuò il letto di Pipino, vi ci si buttò sopra- Ehi, sveglia Pipino! Svegliati, dai muoviti!  
  
Pipino- Donna, voglio ancora dormire, vattene!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Oddio!!!!!!!! E' Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Donna, vattene, ma cosa vuoi???? Ora non ho voglia……  
  
FG- Cretino svegliati!!!!!!  
  
Pipino (cioè Vegeta) gli tirò un calcione che la fece cadere a terra, allora lei si alzò e con tutta la forza di cui disponeva, lo spinse e lo buttò sul pavimento..  
  
*SBAM!*  
  
Pipino- Ora mi hai fatto incazzare, donna! Vieni qui che ti riempio di bo….uh? E tu che ci fai nella mia camera da letto, tappo?  
  
FG- Oddio, vegeta sei proprio tu??????  
  
Pipino- E chi vuoi che sia? Un' altro????  
  
FG- Ehmmm….beh, in effetti…  
  
Vegeta la ( o meglio "lo") guardò in un modo strano, poi si accorse che qualcosa nella sua altezza non andava…si diresse verso il bagno, buttò fuori Merry e anche lui si vide allo specchio…  
  
Vegeta- OH, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Bene, non sono più sola!  
  
Merry- Ma siete tutti rincoglioniti oggi??????? Cosa c'è da gridare??????? La primavera vi da alla testa??????  
  
FG- Ma stai zi….Oddio!  
  
Merry- E ora cosa c'è?????????????  
  
FG- Hai detto primavera??????  
  
Merry- Sì, l'ho detto!  
  
FG- Ma siamo il 29 settembre!!!!!!!!  
  
Merry-…………..ragazzo, tu fumi roba cattiva, lo sai? Oggi siamo il 29 marzo!!!!!!!  
  
FG- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, dio santissimo……..mi sento male…….  
  
Vegeta- COSA MI E' SUCCESSO??????????????' IL MIO CORPO!!!!!!!!!!! IL MIO BELLISSIMO CORPO!!!!!!!  
  
Merry- Forse è meglio che chiami la Neuro….  
  
FG- Uh? No, no stiamo benone Merry, sul serio! E ora andiamo a farci una bella passeggiata, vero Veg..ehmm..Pipino?  
  
Vegeta- Pussa via, hobbit!!!!!  
  
Merry- ???????????????  
  
FG fece a sforzo un gran sorriso e prese Vegeta per un braccio e trascinò il poverino, che si dimenava come un matto, giù per le scale…arrivati in un luogo nascosto vicino all'edificio, FG mollò la presa…  
  
Vegeta- Cosa mi avete fatto, omini puzzoni????  
  
FG- Taci, per favore!  
  
Vegeta- Ora io ti strozzo, Frodo!  
  
I due cominciano a fare a pugni, mentre Merry li osserva per l'ultima volta dalla finestra- E meno male che sono cugini, se non si conoscevano chissà cosa si facevano…  
  
FG- Ouch! Smettila Vegeta! Non sono Frodo!  
  
Vegeta- Ah ,sì? Beh, nemmeno io non sono Pipino! Ehi, un momento….non sei Frodo?  
  
FG- No, sono FG!  
  
Vegeta-????? Oh, santo kami! Ma cosa ci è successo??????  
  
FG- Credo che questo sia il prezzo da pagare del Draghetto…..  
  
Vegeta- Lo sapevo che non dovevamo esprimere il desiderio……  
  
FG- Ho paura che questo scambio non sia avvenuto solo tra noi….ho paura che tutti quelli che facevano parte del gruppo di ieri abbiamo avuto la stessa sorte!  
  
Vegeta- Oddio, vuol dire che Bulma in questo momento sta dormendo con quel puzzone di un hobbit di cui adesso possiedo il corpo!!!!!!! Devo andare subito a casa….  
  
Vegeta fece per volare, ma cadde a terra dopo aver fatto un minuscolo salto….  
  
FG- Non possiamo più volare, non possiamo più comunicare telepaticamente…..  
  
Vegeta- Me ne sono accorto a mie spese purtroppo…..  
  
FG- Oddio!!! Ora che ci penso…….chi ci sarà nel mio corpo????? Forse Frodo……ma in quello di Legolas? Kami-sama, spero non Boromir, altrimenti il mio corpo fa letteralmente a farsi fottere!  
  
Vegeta- E anche quello mio e di mia moglie!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- E poi sono passati anche 6 mesi in una sola notte, ma solo noi ce ne accorgiamo…..vuol dire che ora io dovrei essere al 9° mese!  
  
Vegeta- E cioè?  
  
FG- Dovrei essere pronta al parto!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Oh, CASH….  
  
FG- Presto! Andiamo alla Capsule corp., prendiamo Pipino e poi andiamo a casa mia!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Se quello lì tocca una sola volta mia moglie, lo spezzo…..  
  
FG- A dire il vero l'ha già toccata più di una volta……anzi, lei s'è fatta toccare…….  
  
Vegeta tira un pugno e FG, e poi tutti e 2 si mettono a correre come dei cretini, nel tentativo di giungere in tempo a casa di Vegeta……  
  
  
  
Legolas- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ODDIO LA MIA FACCIA!!!!!!!! PERCHE' MI VEDO RIFLESSO COME SE FOSSI BOROMIR??????????????''''ODDIO, IL DESIDERIO DI IERI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas si mise a sedere dopo essersi specchiato in una pozzanghera…sì, una pozzanghera, dato che inspiegabilmente aveva dormito (cioè, Boromir aveva dormito…ma che casino!) in un vicolo cieco vicino a dei bidoni della spazzatura….ed era anche ferito! (Eh, la mafia…^-^)  
  
Legolas- Non è possibile, il Draghetto ha fatto tutto 'sto casino….e se io sono nel corpo di Boromir, lui è nel mio! Ed è a letto con FG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kami-sama, devo fare presto….ouch, questa ferita fa male!  
  
Il ragazzo, anzi, l'Uomo barcollò avanti, inciampando continuamente, e si rese conto che però non sapeva dove si trovasse e non sapeva nemmeno come tornare sull'isola! Allora si mise a chiedere informazioni ai passanti, ma o nessuno gli rispondeva, o gli tiravano delle monetine, o peggio ancora gli sputavano in faccia….per fortuna una speranza c'era!  
  
Legolas- Poteri andare alla Capsule corp., forse Vegeta mi darà una mano….almeno spero!  
  
E così anche lui s'incamminò lentamente…..  
  
FG- Muoviti Vegeta o non arriveremo mai!  
  
Vegeta- Questo corpo è troppo debole!!!!!!! Non posso farcela ancora per molto!  
  
FG- Dai, ecco casa tua siamo arrivati!  
  
Vegeta- Che situazione di M…  
  
Improvvisamente, un urlo fece arrestare i 2….dalla casa provenivano delle grida femminili, più o meno queste: "Smettila Vegeta! Stammi lontano!"  
  
FG- Inutile dire che lo hobbit sta già combinando casini….  
  
Vegeta- Presto!!!!!  
  
FG e Vegeta entrarono da una finestra ( nella vita normale, le porte si chiudono a chiave quando si va a dormire, no?), e riuscirono a scorgere la sagoma di Bulma che correva per la casa come una stupida mentre "Vegeta" le correva dietro…con la bava alla bocca….[che scena orrenda]…  
  
Il vero Vegeta (cioè quello nel corpo di Pipino) gli si scaraventò contro, ma rimbalzò come un pallone a terra…  
  
Pipino- ?????????????????????? Ma….tu sei me????????  
  
Vegeta si riprese dalla caduta- Sì, e io sono te, chi è il più scemo tra i 2?????  
  
Pipino- Ma…ma…allora io sono nel tuo corpo! Ecco perché mi trovavo a casa tua! Credevo che mi ci avesse portato Bulma nel tentativo di farti di nuovo le corna……  
  
Vegeta- Grrrrr……….  
  
Bulma, che intanto si era calmata, guardò tutti e 3 con una faccia sconvolta (no, non quella!)- E voi che ci fate qui??????? Pipino?  
  
Vegeta- No, stupida, sono Vegeta!!!!!!  
  
Bulma- Eh??????????????????????????  
  
FG allora intervenne subito e tappò la bocca a Vegeta- Ehmm…scusaci Bulma se ti disturbiamo, ma abbiamo bisogno di Vegeta…subito!  
  
E guardò Pipino con una faccia molto incazzata…  
  
Pipino- Io?  
  
FG- Beh, non credo esistano altri Vegeta……  
  
Vegeta- Mhfhfmhhhhffmhhh!!!!!!  
  
FG- E tu taci!  
  
E diede a Vegeta (quello vero) un gran pugno in testa, che lo fece svenire…poi prese per mano Pipino e cercò di tirarlo fuori, ma non era così semplice spostarlo ora che era nel corpo del Saiyan…..  
  
FG- Allora ti muovi o no??  
  
Pipino- Ma io voglio divertirmi con Bulma!  
  
Bulma- Ma ora devo badare al bambino!  
  
Pipino- Embè?  
  
Bulma- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Quale bambino??????????????  
  
Bulma- Ma come, non ricordi? 6 m4esi fa vi avevo detto che ero incinta, no? Beh, ero al 5° mese, e ora il bambino è nato da 2 mesi!  
  
FG- Ooh…è vero! E anche quello di Chichi è nato??  
  
Bulma- Sì, da 1 mese…  
  
FG- Beh, manco solo io….  
  
Bulma-EEEeeeeehhhh???????????????  
  
FG- Oddio, volevo dire, ora manca solo quello di FG!!!!!!!!!!!! Eheh…piccolo errore……  
  
Pipino- Beh, mi vuoi mollare Frodo???? Avrei da fare se non ti dispiace, vengo dopo a fumare….  
  
Bulma- Fumare?????????????'  
  
FG allora diede un gran strattone a Pipino, facendolo miracolosamente barcollare, ma poi gli venne un'idea migliore: lo prese per la coda! Al che, Pipino cacciò un gran urlo di dolore, e fu facile portarlo fuori trascinandolo…  
  
FG- Ehmmmm…il nostro Vegeta è in vena di scherzare….da un po' di tempo è un gran burlone…..eheheh, ciao ciao!  
  
Bulma- Ci-ciao….  
  
FG trascinò fuori i 2 ragazzi, uno che si era ripreso e si dimenava come un'anguilla, l'altro che urlava come un bambino…..  
  
Pipino- Mi stai facendo un male cane!!!!!!!! Smettila Frodo, ti prego!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Non sono Frodo, stupido!  
  
Pipino- ???????????????  
  
FG- Sono FG!  
  
Pipino- Oddio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Allora non è successo solo a me e Vegeta!!!!!  
  
FG li mollò entrambi, e Vegeta cominciò a tirare calci a Pipino, che naturalmente non sentiva nemmeno solletico…..  
  
Vegeta- Brutto bastardo! Cosa volevi fare a mia moglie, eh???? Ora ti faccio vedere io……..  
  
Ma Pipino lo sollevò per un braccio, e si mise a fissarlo…….  
  
Vegeta- Che hai da guardare?!!!! Smettila, mi sembra di guardarmi da solo!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Sono veramente un hobbit molto figo…  
  
FG- Ma stai zitto, stupido!!!  
  
Vegeta- Basta discutere!!!!!! Ora che si fa?????'  
  
FG- Si va a casa mia!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Ma io voglio stare con Bulma!  
  
Vegeta- non ci pensare nemmeno!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Non credo che tu sia nella posizione di decidere….  
  
Vegeta- Ma quando tutto tornerà come prima, la sarò e ti giuro che di te non resterà niente…….  
  
Pipino- SE tutto tornerà come prima……  
  
Allora, FG e Vegeta tirarono fuori (sempre dal nulla) quadrifogli, cornetti, ferri di cavallo, e santini vari- Schifoso, non gufare!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- E chi gufa….io sto solo esprimendo un desiderio..  
  
Vegeta- Non parlare di desiderio, che oltretutto è la causa di questo casino!!!!!!  
  
FG- Allora, ci muoviamo??????? Io voglio andare a casa mia!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Ma di sicuro questo scemo non sa volare!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Invece ho imparato in fretta! Guarda!  
  
Pipino si librò in volo e comincò a girare ad alta velocità- Hai visto????? Sono il migliore, evviva! Sono er me….  
  
*SBAM!*  
  
Il Saiyan non fece in tempo a parlare che si spiccicò contro Legolas (che era nel corpo di Boromir)..  
  
Legolas- Ahia, deficiente, guarda dove vai!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Oddio, scusa Boromir!  
  
Legolas- Non sono Boromir, sono Legolas!  
  
FG improvvisamente si illuminò, fece un grandissimo scatto e corse incontro a Legolas- AMORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ma Legolas si scnasò fulmineo, e fece prendere a FG una facciata tremenda sull'asfalto……  
  
Legolas- Oddio, Frodo è diventato culattone??? Oggi è una giornata orribile……  
  
Vegeta si stava piegando in 2 dalle risate- Ahahahahahah, stupido Elfo, quella è FG!!!!  
  
Legolas- EEEEhhhhhhhhhhhh???????  
  
Vegeta- Come tu sei Legolas nel corpo di Boromir, lei è FG nel corpo di Frodo!  
  
Al che, Legolas raccolse la povera FG, che era tutta graffiata, e riuscì a percepire solo una fievole parolina di quanto gli disse FG: "Bastardo!!!!!"  
  
Legolas- Oddio, scusa tesoro, non sapevo fossi tu….cioè, credevo fosse Frodo e mi sono spaventato….  
  
FG- Non importa……l'importante è averti trovato….e poi la faccia sfregiata non è la mia…..  
  
I 2 si guardarono per un momento, mentre gli altri 2 già si giravano  
  
Vegeta- Spero per voi che non vogliate baciarvi…..  
  
Pipino- Se lo fate, avvertitemi che non voglio assistere questa orrenda scena…..  
  
FG- No, ti prego Legolas. non farlo……non mi sembreresti tu!  
  
Legolas- Allora chiudi gli occhi….  
  
FG- No, dai che schifo, mi sembrerebbe di baciare Boromir, dai!  
  
Legolas- Beh, e a me invece sembrerebbe di baciare Frodo, ma so che sei tu e non lui!Uno, uno soltanto!  
  
FG esitò un attimo, poi chiuse gli occhi, e con lei anche Legolas…  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Vegeta e Pipino- Che schifo, si stanno slinguando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Apparte il fatto che erano in mezzo ai passanti, che schifati correvano via, Bulma si affacciò per vedere chi faceva tutto quel casino e, a quella scena, fece proprio questa faccia [O.O ]- Non sapevo che quei 2 stavano assieme…….  
  
  
  
Appena finito, FG si mise a sputare come una pirla- La più brutta esperienza che abbia mai provato….  
  
Legolas- Grazie mille…….  
  
FG- Bleah, con il tuo corpo baci molto meglio……  
  
Pipino- La finiamo una buona volta con questa storia????? Mi viene da vomitare!!!!!  
  
FG- Allora muoviti e portaci in volo fino a casa nostra, o sarà troppo tardi!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- E io sono ferito, devo essere medicato al più presto…….  
  
FG- E chi ti ha ferito?  
  
Legolas- E che ne so…..mi sono svegliato ed ero così, appoggiato a un cassonetto della spazzatura…..  
  
FG- Oh, poverino…  
  
Vegeta- Basta con le smancerie che non ne posso più!!!!!!! Pipino, muoviti a portarci a casa loro o altrimenti sclero!!!  
  
Pipino- Ok, calma!!!!  
  
Pipino si librò in volo con i suoi "passeggeri" e partì a gran velocità, rischiando di nuovo di schiantarsi…… 


	3. Capitolo III

Questioni di corpo – capitolo III  
  
  
  
La situazione stava degenerando: FG era su una crisi di nervi, Legolas non capiva più un CASH, era come in coma, Boromir non sapeva se ridere o piangere (a ritrovarsi con certa gente, capiterebbe anche a voi immagino…), Vegeta stava male anche lui, continuava a sporgersi dal finestrino, mentre Pipino guidava come un pazzo scatenato, anche lui stava per avere un attacco nevrotico…  
  
Frodo- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Oddio, oddio, oddio, oddio, ODDIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Basta fare 'sto casino!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Oddio, devo vomitare!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Pure io…Pipino, guida meglio!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Guardate che io non l'ho mai presa la patente!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- ……..oh, CASH….  
  
Boromir- Ma che situazione di M…!! La prossima volta sto a casa!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- Così ci fai pure un piacere!!!!!  
  
Boromir- Ah, sì??? Ora vi faccio vedere io!!!!  
  
Boromir comincia a picchiare Vegeta, che gli era accanto e dopo un po' la rissa coinvolge anche Pipino, mentre Legolas rimane impassibile, come morto…..  
  
Pipino comincia a picchiare duro, e quindi Boromir la smette, capendo che contro un saiyan ha ben poco da fare…  
  
Pipino- Oh, finalmente un po' di calma…ora torniamo a noi…  
  
FG- Pipino?  
  
Pipino- Che c'è?  
  
FG- Se tu sei qui sul sedile posteriore con noi….chi c'è al volante? [sono su una macchina volante, cmq..]  
  
Pipino- !!!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Aò, ma state male voi o io????????????????? AHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qualcuno torni al volante, non voglio partorire in macchina!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E, naturalmente, ci si appella a Legolas, ma questi, come detto prima, non capisce più niente, e quindi le urla di mettersi al volante non vengono neppure minimamente percepite…  
  
Pipino cerca, allora, di ritornare davanti, ma si incastra tra i sedili- Porca pupazza, mi sono incastrato!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Sei un pirla!!!!!!! Forza, spingiamolo o qui finiamo uccisi!!!!!  
  
Frodo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Oddio, Frodo, che c'è, contrazioni?  
  
Frodo- Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- E allora cosa??????  
  
Frodo- Danati a noiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Uh?  
  
La macchina - volante stava andando a schiantarsi…no, non contro una montagna! Non sono così priva di immaginazione! Bensì contro……………un grattacielo! (Wow….)  
  
FG- Oddio, moriremo tutti!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Invece di piagnucolare aiutami a disincastrare 'sto qua!  
  
I 2 cominciano a spingere il saiyan incastrato, ma nulla da fare: non si muove…….  
  
Pipino- Ragazzi, è stato bello conoscervi…..  
  
Vegeta- Zitto, tu sopravviveresti all'impatto, dato che hai il mio corpo!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Davvero????? Beh, dai ragazzi, quando ci rincontreremo e riparleremo di questo ci faremo una gran risata………..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Pezzente!!!!!!!!  
  
E comincia a tirargli la coda, facendogli provare le pene più atroci……  
  
FG- Stiamo per morire, aiutooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ma proprio nel momento del panico, FG riesce ad avere una idea: s'infila sotto il sedile del guidatore e , con uno sforzo enorme, riesce a posare una mano sul freno e schiacciare, evitando la catastrofe….  
  
FG- Aiuto, ora sono anche io incastrata!!!! E fa anche male……….AHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- AHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir- Ma cos'è, un concerto????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Basta cazzeggiare, ora mi sono stufato!!!!!  
  
Vegeta da un gran spintone a Pipino, che finalmente si disincastra e riesce a riprende il comando della macchina, anche se con la testa ha sfondato il parabrezza….(cose di tutti i giorni, no?). E così, chi sano e chi no, arrivano all'ospedale, e fanno portare via Frodo agonizzante….e FG pure!!!!!!!! CASH, era stata sotto un sedile su cui poi si era anche seduto un armadio, vedete un po' voi…….  
  
  
  
Sono passate 3 ore: FG è uscita dal pronto soccorso e sta…meglio! Ora sono tutti nella sala d'attesa, tutti quanti tranne Legolas e Boromir, che fumano come dei dannati……..  
  
Pipino- E voi 2 da quand'è che fumate??????  
  
Vegeta- Questo corpo mi fa sentire il bisogno di fumare….  
  
FG- E io sono talmente tesa che fra un po' svengo…Legolas?  
  
Legolas-………  
  
FG- LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- EH? Cosa? Sì, sono qui!  
  
FG-……….come va?  
  
Legolas- Sono preoccupato……  
  
Boromir- Che sensazione orrenda, veder me stesso in quello stato mi fa star male……..  
  
All'improvviso, arriva un dottore – Chiedo scusa……  
  
FG- Sì?  
  
Dottore- Chi è il marito della ragazza che è entrata in sala parto prima?  
  
Legolas- I…  
  
*SBAM!*  
  
FG gli tira immediatamente un pugno nelle costole- Sono io!  
  
Dottore- E' lei il signor Legolas Verdefoglia?  
  
FG- Sì! Questo (indicando Legolas) è…suo fratello! Lo scusi, ma è un po' su di giri……  
  
Dottore- Beh, ho da darle brutte notizie….  
  
Legolas- oooh….  
  
Legolas sviene e cade sul pavimento, e Pipino lo tira su……  
  
Dottore- Sta poco bene?  
  
FG- Sì, cioè, no……è preoccupato per la mogl…ehm, sorella!  
  
Dottore- Se vuole chiamo una infermiera..  
  
Boromir- Buona idea!  
  
Dottore- ???????  
  
FG- Taci!!!!!!!! Non lo ascolti….[sottovoce] è…è lo zio di mia moglie…è un ritardato mentale…  
  
Dottore- Oh…capisco! Mi segua…  
  
I 2 si allontanano, mentre gli altri rimangono lì a fumare e a cercare di far rinvenire Legolas….  
  
Dottore- Beh, intanto volevo farle i complimenti…  
  
FG- Uh…grazie…  
  
Dottore- E' tutto a posto……  
  
FG- Allora qual' è il problema????'  
  
Dottore- Sua moglie…..  
  
FG- Si spieghi meglio…..  
  
Dottore- Beh, oltre ad avere un comportamento un po' ambiguo, è spaventatissima… prima l'ho sentita ripetere che lei in realtà era un uomo, ma era nel corpo dell'amante per sbaglio….  
  
FG- Amante?????? Ma io lo……  
  
Dottore- !!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Cioè , volevo dire…purtroppo nella famiglia non tutti sono molto a posto, e mia moglie ogni tanto a delle crisi d'identità……cosa intendeva con "ambiguo"?????  
  
Dottore- Beh, non si fa avvicinare dai medici e o infermieri, solo dalle donne…….  
  
FG [pensiero]- Ma io lo uccido!!!!!!  
  
Dottore- Si sente bene???  
  
FG- Io?? Certo, certo! Beh…non è che io potrei assistere mia moglie durante il parto?  
  
Dottore- Ecco, volevo proprio proporvi questa opzione…forse la sua presenza potrà calmarla..  
  
*AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Dottore- Cos'è stato????  
  
FG- Oddio, Frodo!  
  
Dottore- Eh?????  
  
FG- Ehmm…cioè, FG!!  
  
Legolas- BANZAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In quel momento, arriva Legolas correndo come un pazzo, trascinando Vegeta, Boromir e Pipino, che avevano cercato di fermarlo…Tutti quanti corrono verso la sala parto, e appena arrivati, Legolas sviene di nuovo, Vegeta, Pipino e Boromir scoppiano a ridere e non si sa perché, mentre FG ha le lacrime agli occhi, nel vedere lei stessa sdraiata sul lettino…Appena Frodo li vede, comincia a dimenarsi, mentre decine di infermieri la tengono ferma..  
  
Dottore- Può avvicinarsi, se vuole, sig. Verdefoglia…  
  
Frodo- Verde che?????????  
  
FG allora corre incontro a Frodo e gli tappa immediatamente la bocca- [sottovoce] ma cosa CASH combini?????????  
  
Frodo- Ti prego, portami via….  
  
FG- Che ti senti di morir, ok…ciao bella!  
  
FG fa per andarsene, ma Frodo la acchiappa per una mano- No, no , no stai qui, ti prego, ti scongiuro!!! Farò il bravo, ma stai qui!  
  
FG- Va bene, resto….no stringere così, mi fai male!  
  
Mentre fuori, i 3 cercano di tenere Legolas (e lo calmano solo dopo che Boromir gli tira un pugno in testa), ci sono urla pazzesche, sia di Frodo, sa di FG, la cui mano è stritolata da quella di Frodo…e anche degli infermieri che devono tener fermo Frodo, talmente è scatenato……  
  
Dottore- Sta nascendo!!  
  
FG- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodo- Devo urlare io, non tu!!!!!!!! AAHIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- La mia mano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dottore- Ci siamo quasi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
Finalmente, 5 dopo è tutto a posto: 'sto bambino finalmente è nato, Frodo si è calmato anche se è molto a disagio perché deve tenere il pupo in braccio, FG e Legolas si abbracciano di continuo, miiiiii, per un poco non si baciavano davanti ai dottori!!!!!  
  
Ora sono rimasti quasi tutti da soli, l'ultimo dottore sta per andarsene, ma il pupo comincia a piangere come un disperato e Frodo va in panico…  
  
Frodo- No, ora perché piangi??????  
  
Dottore- Beh, ma lo deve allattare signorina!  
  
Frodo- Cosa??????????????????????? E come si fa???????  
  
Dottore- !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Ehmm…la scusi dottore, è ancora un po' scioccata….  
  
FG spiega brevemente a Frodo quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, mentre Boromir e Pipino già esultavano della cosa, ma vengono immediatamente cacciati fuori a pedate da Legolas, che , poverino, è costretto anche lui a uscire….  
  
Frodo- Ma tu stai scherzando!!!!!! Ma io non lo faccio!!  
  
Intanto il bambino piange……  
  
FG- Tu LO devi fare, non hai scelta!!!!! Ora apriti quella camicetta, o appena torni in questo corpo ti faccio picchiare da Legolas!!!!  
  
Frodo- Ok, ok, calmati….ma perché è toccato proprio a me???? ….Così??  
  
FG- Sì, così….  
  
Frodo- Grazie Dio di avermi fatto uomo!!  
  
FG-…………stupido!  
  
Frodo- Sai, FG…ora che ho fatto tutto questo per te, tu potresti almeno farmi un regalo….  
  
FG-???  
  
Frodo- Un bacio….  
  
FG- Ma fottiti!  
  
Frodo- Uno solo!  
  
FG- No, no e no!  
  
Frodo- Guarda che sarà come baciare te stessa!  
  
FG- E la cosa mi fa schifo!  
  
Frodo- Schizzinosa! Hai baciato Boromir e ora ti lamenti per questo???  
  
FG- Era Legolas!  
  
Frodo- Nel corpo di Boromir!  
  
Il discorso viene sentito anche all'esterno, dove Legolas comincia a dare testate alla vetrata per entrare, Boromir s incazza perché si sente offeso, e i medici che passano si chiedono chi è che fa tutto quel casino…..  
  
Alla fine, FG si da per vinta, e Legolas sfonda del tutto il vetro, ma vedendo erano arrivati i dottori e figure di M… non ne volevano fare, FG è costretta a baciare Frodo, mentre Legolas diventa una faina e si mette a farsi siringhe di morfina per calmarsi…..  
  
FG- Che schifo!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti (tranne i nostri amici)- ??????????????????  
  
FG- Ops….ehmmm, cara?  
  
Frodo-…..ah, sì…che c'è….caro?  
  
FG- Hai mangiato un sedile, per caso?  
  
Frodo-?????????????? Perché??????????  
  
FG- Hai l'alito che ribalta!!!!!!  
  
Pipino- Ihihihihih…..  
  
Frodo- _§.°§.àù.àù-°§-°§!!!!!!!!§:òàùùà-ùàà#@][[]àù!!!!!!  
  
Legolas- Non ne posso più, voglio tornare me stesso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir- Taci!  
  
E così gli tira l'ultimo pugno, che lo fa svenire (e finalmente star tranquillo!) per un bel po'….  
  
E' sera, ormai: tutti sono ancora accampati ai piedi del letto dove sta Frodo con il bambino, FG gli tiene la mano, mente gli altri sono ammassati sul pavimento…Ad un certo punto, FG si sveglia, ma non è più seduta vicino a Frodo: è in uno strano posto, oscuro e di sicuro maligno…..FG si guarda un po' intorno, poi si accorge che con lei c'era anche il pupo!  
  
FG- Oh, Dio! Ma dove sono?????? E perché ho io il bambino in braccio??? Legolas? Legolas!!!!! Frodo????? Ma dove siete tutti quanti???????  
  
- Qui non li troverai di certo -  
  
FG- Uh? Chi ha parlato??? Vieni fuori se hai il coraggio!!  
  
- Non mi manca di sicuro…-  
  
FG- Questa voce….è quella che abbiamo sentito tutti noi qualche tempo fa! E solo ora la riconosco…Freezer!!  
  
Freezer uscì dalle tenebre e si posa davanti a FG…  
  
Freezer- Ce ne hai messo di tempo a capire..  
  
FG- Sei stato tu!!!! Tu hai combinato tutto questo bordello! Le sfere, la morte di Gandalf…..  
  
Freezer- No, veramente il vecchiaccio desiderava veramente morire…io ho solo approfittato dell'occasione!  
  
FG fa per colpirlo, ma la cosa è del tutto inutile, anche perché c' ha il bambino in braccio che comincia a strillare..  
  
FG- Oddio, ora pure tu!  
  
Freezer- Immagino che Frodo si sia divertito a fare la "mamma"…  
  
FG- Bastardo!  
  
Freezer- Ehi, non ti arrabbiare! Guarda che ti ho risparmiato un grande dolore!  
  
FG- Beh, ma come la mettiamo con gli altri?  
  
Freezer- Uuuh, beh…Legolas lo volevo far soffrire e Frodo pure, gli atri…beh, volevo togliermi questo sfizio!  
  
FG- Il bambino poteva morire….  
  
Freezer- Non, no avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere….  
  
FG- Ma non dire Cazzate!  
  
Freezer- Credi che io sia così insensibile???? Sgarbata!  
  
FG [pensiero]- E pure un po' frocio, mi sa…  
  
Freezer- Ehi, guarda che posso sentire quello che pensi!!!!  
  
FG- D'OH!!  
  
Freezer- Non importa…non sei mai stata molto fine nei miei confronti…  
  
FG- Ha parlato!!!  
  
Freezer- Ma tu sei donna, non è la stessa cosa…  
  
FG- Uffa, siete tutti dei gran maschilisti!!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Cmq, non era per questo che ti ho fatto venire qui…  
  
FG- E per cosa allora? Forse per farmi tua, o tenermi qui per sempre……  
  
Freezer- Se lo avessi voluto, non avrei fatto in modo che fosse venuto anche la sirena ambulante!  
  
FG- Non ti permettere! E tu non piangere, che sono sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi!  
  
Freezer- Fammelo tenere..  
  
FG- Eh????  
  
Freezer- Ti ho chiesto di farmelo tenere…  
  
FG- Ma piuttosto lo affido a Bin Laden!!!!! Ma non sono così scema!  
  
Freezer-………  
  
FG- No!  
  
Freezer- Non ti fidi, vero?  
  
FG- Certo che no!  
  
Freezer- E perché una volta ti fidavi?  
  
FG- Ah, beh….una volta era diverso!  
  
Freezer- Una volta mi amavi! (puah, questo pezzo è troppo romatico…non vorrei nemmeno scriverlo , ma sono costretta)  
  
FG- Hai detto bene! "una volta"!  
  
Freezer- Ti prego…  
  
FG-!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Ti prego…  
  
Una lacrima scivolò lenta sul volto di lui [questa è pure follia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!], e FG non poté fare a meno di accondiscendere al desiderio…Così, tra e braccia del…uomo? Beh, mettiamo uomo anche perché alieno mi fa schifo e mutante ancora di più…  
  
Dicevo, tra le braccia dell'uomo, il bambino smise di piangere, anche FG non poté fare a meno di piangere…  
  
Freezer- Come lo avete chiamato?  
  
FG- CASH, è vero, il nome!  
  
Freezer- ……….  
  
FG- Non far quella faccia, ero al 3° mese e mi sono ritrovata al 9°, come facevamo a pensare al nome???????  
  
Freezer- Beh, ora hai tutto il tempo che vuoi…..  
  
FG- Uhmm…beh, vediamo…..  
  
  
  
…………………  
  
Freezer- Non tutto questo tempo! Avrei anche di meglio da fare che tenere in braccio un bocia! Anzi, ripigliatelo che è meglio…..(evvai, si torna alla normalità!)  
  
FG- Ci sono! Che ne dici di Dior?  
  
Freezer- Sì, e perché non Christian Dior?????!!  
  
FG- Miiiiiiii, scusa, era solo un'ipotesi!!! Uhmmm…Beren?  
  
Freezer- Ma per favore…..  
  
FG- Ma non sai far altro che criticare??????'  
  
Freezer- Se scegli dei nomi schifosi, cosa ci posso fare?????????  
  
FG- E Fingolfin??  
  
Freezer- Fingolfino???? Cosa c'entra il golfino ora????? Hai freddo???  
  
FG- Stupido, è un nome!!!!!  
  
Freezer- Ah…sì, sì, è carino…  
  
FG- Ok, allora ti chiamerò Fingolfin….scusa, ma ora come torno in ospedale?  
  
Freezer- Prendi l'autobus….  
  
FG-?????????????  
  
Freezer- Imbecille, devi solo svegliarti!  
  
FG- Svegliarmi?  
  
Freezer- Sì! Svegliati, FG! Svegliati!  
  
  
  
Legolas- Svegliati!  
  
FG- Uh??? Ma dove sono?  
  
Vegeta-………….scema, sei dove eri anche ieri, cioè all'ospedale! E se non vi dispiace, io vorrei tornare a casa!  
  
FG- Ma…ma…Vegeta, sei di nuovo nel tuo corpo?????  
  
Legolas- Lo siamo tutti, anche tu..  
  
FG si diede un'occhiata, poi capendo che era di nuovo se stessa, saltò giù dal letto e s mise a saltare come una pirla…Poi saltò in braccio a Legolas e cominciò a baciarlo (badate bene, sempre col bambino in braccio!), e nel mentre entrò il medico; inutile dire che rimase sconvolto, e i nostri amici fecero una gran figura di M…, cmq ritornarono felici a casa, tranne Vegeta che prima pestò ben benino Pipino (fa anche rima!), e lo stesso fece Legolas con Boromir, anche se più garbatamente…si limitò a un pugno in testa! [vendetta è compiuta!]  
  
Tornando a casa in macchina, Legolas e FG stettero a lungo in silenzio, il respiro di Fingolfin addormentato regnava sovrano….Ma poi, Legolas lo guardò e teneramente gli fece una carezza, poi guardò compiaciuto FG- La nascita di questo bambino è stato più difficile di quanto mi aspettavo!  
  
FG- Anche per me….ma ora è tutto a posto, e finalmente possiamo tornare a casa e vivere in pace!  
  
Legolas- Senti un po'……ma come lo chiamiamo? E' da un po' che ci pensavo….  
  
FG- Io ho già scelto se non ti dispiace: Fingolfin va bene?  
  
Legolas- Uhmm….mi sa un po' di golfino, ma è carino…  
  
*IDEM*  
  
Legolas-!!!!!! Chi ha parlato?  
  
FG- Cosa?  
  
Legolas- Non hai sentito?  
  
FG- No…  
  
Legolas- Ah…no, mi era sembrato…  
  
Ma in realtà FG sapeva, e se la rideva sotto i baffi, ma pensando al passato ,non poteva fare a meno di rattristarsi un po'….Ma sapeva che era meglio, così e che il passato è passato, e nulla può andare contro quello che era successo….  
  
La macchina si allontanò e divenne un puntino nero all'orizzonte…E qualcuno vigilava, ma non rideva più, era contento di come le cose erano andate…certo, era ultra-contento di aver fatto soffrire un po' quei pirlozzi, ma in cuor suo [Ha un cuore??????] era contento che FG ora aveva una vita sua…Un'ultima risata scivolò nell'aria e poi qui, si consumarono le ultime parole..  
  
Freezer- FG, per te butterò rose sul tuo cammino; per te, butterò viole sulla tua strada; per te, butterò garofani…eheheh,  
  
prima o poi scivolerai!  
  
*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Che storia oscena, dell'ultimo capitolo poi non ne parliamo, mi mancava gran parte dell'ispirazione…e poi, l'ultimo pezzo l'ho scritto quando ascoltavo Sasha, "If you believe" allora mi sono uscite parole un po' sdolcinate….prometto che non accadrà più! ^-^ Ciao ciao! 


End file.
